Mega Mine
by futureauthor13
Summary: Spoof songfic. Megamind has a special anniversary present for Roxanne.


**Okay, this was inspired by the Mine spoof by SarcasticLeaves and Lane Tea on youtube for the seddie pairing. I'm not trying to be a copycat, I was just inspired, and I had to write this. This is just a silly oneshot, so please don't flame if you find it stupid, just click the back button and forget it. I had fun making this, so I hope you are all at least entertained by this. Okay, here we go. I don't own Megamind or Taylor Swift's "Mine". Unfortunately. **

Roxanne drove through the holographic wall, and then put the Channel eight newsvan in par right next to her boyfriend's invisible car. It had been one year since they officially started dating, and Megamind became the hero. It was definitely a date worth celebrating, not just because it was special, but because they had actually made it through the year!

Not that her boyfriend and his fishy friend weren't good heroes. They were great, and always won thanks to their ingenious inventions. But with the top supervillain now a hero, more villains started appearing. Some of them, like the Destruction Worker, were pretty lame and easily defeatable. But others like Hot Flash and Psycho Delic were dangerous and took a lot more energy out of the blue alien hero. But in the end, the three friends always came out on top, a feeling Megamind and Minion could never get tired of.

Roxanne stepped out of the car, and grabbed her bag. Inside the baby blue bag were several new tools, and a picture frame with a picture of the couple already inside it. As Roxanne walked through the lair, she noticed that there weren't any brainbots around. 'Maybe they're all on patrol', thought Roxanne, 'Or helping Megs with an invention.'

As the brunette continued walking, she could hear the echoed voices of her friends. Making sure to take quiet steps, she walked closer and listened closely.

"Are you sure everything is ready, Minion?"

"Yes Sir," replied Minion with a smile, "The cake is on the table, your gift is next to the cake, and all the speakers are ready to go!".

Speakers? She knew Megamind always had a lot of presentation. Would he play a love song for her on his massive stereo system? She couldn't help but smile at the admittedly cliche but still sweet idea.

"Thank you Minion," said Megamind, trying to busy himself with his collar. You could say he was nervous, but he moved past nervous a long time ago. He was more like terrified. "Is she here yet?"

"No Sir," said Minion, rolling his eyes just a little, "I checked five minutes ago. She probably won't be here for another five minutes."

Roxanne was now over by where Megamind and Minion were standing, but was hiding behing a corner. She wanted to surprise her boyfriend, and _maybe_ she was just a little curious about what he had planned. From where she was standing, she could see that all the brainbots (domes shined and polished) were standing around Minion and Megamind, who was wearing his usual uniform with Metro Man's old cape. There was also a black and blue handmade guitar plugged into a small set of speakers.

"Well, maybe she's early," said Megamind.

"Alright, I'll go check the monitors," said Minion, "but Sir, just please try to relax. I'm sure Ms. Ritchi will love everything." The fish gave his master a encouraging smile, and then headed towards the monitor.

As soon as Minion was gone, Megamind sighed. "I hope you're right," he said, "I just hope I don't get sued for this, that's the last thing a hero needs. But more importantly, I just hope I don't embarrass myself, again." The hero had heard this song on the radio one day, and while it wasn't at all his style, it inspired him to write a song just for Roxanne. He poured his heart and soul into writing the lyrics and learning to play the melody. Now all he had to do was sing it. Easy right?

'Ha!' Megamind thought. "Maybe I should practice one more time," he said. He then turned to his brainbots. "Brainbots, code: Showtime." The brainbots all quickly stood at attention.

'What is he planning?' Roxanne thought. Megamind picked up the guitar, and started to play a melody that Roxanne had heard on the radio a few times. A beat came out of the speakers, and after a few moments of strumming, Megamind pointed at the brainbots, and they all flew upfront.

_Bowg bowg bowg_

_Bowg bowg bowg_

Megamind took a deep breath, and then started to sing.

_"I was the supervillian_

_Wearing leather, rocking out_

_Kidnapping you once a month,_

_Just so we could speak"_

_"You never screamed and you were_

_Always commenting_

_And when we bantered it was the_

_Highlight of the day"_

_"But then the hero quit,_

_And I got a new look._

_And when you found me_

_Yes, yes,_

_This is what I could see"_

_"We were outside my lair,_

_Standing in the sunlight_

_You turned around and hugged me_

_For the first time_

_We were now friends_

_And I felt that just maybe,_

_You were the best thing_

_That's ever been mine."_

Roxanne couldn't believe it. He was singing about the two of them, working together, their banters during a kidnapping, and the first time she hugged him. As her boyfriend started the second verse, Roxanne couldn't hold in a smile if she tried.

_"Flash forward and were hanging out all the time_

_Museums and rides in the park_

_So much fun"_

_"You found out about my shool days and why_

_I am now a villain_

_But you were still right_

_By my side."_

_"I felt, a big change_

_In my personality_

_And when I tried to commit a crime_

_Yes, yes,_

_This is all that I could see:"_

_"We were outside my lair,_

_Standing in the sunlight_

_You turned around and hugged me_

_For the first time_

_We were now friends_

_And I felt that just maybe,_

_You were the best thing_

_That's ever been mine"_

_"Do you remember all the crime disappearing?_

_I didn't want to be bad_

_For the first time_

_We were now friends,_

_And I thought that just maybe_

_If kept this up,_

_You might just be mine."_

Roxanne then noticed her boyfriend's blue face get very somber. She had a feeling what he would sing about next.

_"But I remember that night_

_Storm clouds overhead_

_My watch turned off_

_And you saw my blue head"_

_"You ran out angry and I_

_Followed you out into the streets"_

_"I'm so sorry_

_I knew I would never be with you,_

_But then you helped me_

_You said those three words: I need You_

_You said:"_

Roxanne couldn't help herself. She stepped out of the shadows, and began to sing.

_"We were outside your lair,_

_Standing in the sunlight_

_I turned around and hugged you_

_For the first time"_

Megamind turned around, surprised and embarrased. But one smile from Roxanne let him know it was okay.

_"We're more friends_

_And I know that just maybe,_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine."_

The two met in the middle of the room, and they pressed their lips against each others. When the two finally seperated, Roxanne smiled at her boyfriend who she still couldn't believe used to be a villain, especially after doing this.

"Happy anniversary, Megs," said Roxanne.

"Happy Anna-varsiree, Roxanne," Megamind replied. The reporter didn't bother correcting him, she just kissed him on the lips again, and he kissed back.

"I told him she would love it," Minion said to one of the brainbots as he smiled at the happy couple.

**Done! Hope you enjoyed this, and I'm going to go get supper. Please review :)**


End file.
